fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Thing
A great thing W.I.P!!! First of all, this is a fanfic from a u raptor's POV. so please don't wig out in the comments. Anyways, on to the story! Chapter 1 Intro to Calvary Hi, my name is Calvary. I am a U-Raptor who lives on a mountain that is a popular camping spot. I know you might be thinking, do you eat the humans? Well, I only once did. It was the worst food experience of my life. It was all bulky and squishy. Blech! I mostly stick to snakes and lizards now. It's normal for U-Raptors to be light eaters. We gain our speed and strength through eating lightly. My name is like most U-Raptor names, a battle formation or group or indian tribe. So, I think that's all I need to tell you about me. I might reveal a little more as we go, but this all you need to know for now. Chapter 2 Calvary's Capture So, I was watching two campers. They were named tommy and fred. Now, I planned to scare the death out of them, but tommy said, fred, do you feel like we're being watched? And then fred said, yeah. Let's check out all the bushes around here. By this time, I was the one scared. I knew what fighters did to dinosaurs. My grandfather escaped his fighter. And he has scars to prove it. And he told me all about it. I was not about to be enslaved by a puny human. Well, I thought it was the right time to strike, so I ran at them. Fred gasped. Mihu, go! He said. And a mihu appeared in front of him. I cried my most savage cry to tell I was ready. He wispered something in the mihu's ear, and suddenly it charged. I dodged it, then jumped on the mihu's back, giving it a good fire blast. It bellowed in pain. My throat was parched after giving it that fire blast. Fred cried out, hang in their, mihu! And for good measure, give him a double! I had no idea what that meant, but whatever it meant, it was probably a battle command. The mihu charged again, and I jumped in front of him. But then, he pulled a headbutt that got me out of the air and impaled me in between his horns. And those things were bound together tight. I couldn't move, and then fred said, good job mihu. Point 'em at me. And then the mihu pointed me at him. And then he hurled that nightmarish contraption that is the dino medal right at my stomach, and I was sucked into the medal. Chapter 3 In the medal It was terribly cold, damp and dark were I was transported to. And quiet. Horribly, Horribly Quiet. But then I heard voices. They were muffled, but I heard them. Haha, yeah! We got 'em! And then fred high fived tommy. I guess he put me in a belt, because my little cave, as I figured out because I turned night vision on, rumbled. Then I heard what seemed like voices of ghosts saying, Calvary, Calvary... it's me the mihu you just fought. You put up a pretty good fight. Your one of his dino medals now. My eyes went wide with fear. Don't worry. We have a real supportive guy other than us here. Meet Blitzgon! And another voice popped in. Hi! I was his very first dino medal. Is he gonna let us out? I asked. Mihu said, yes. Once we get to a place called ribular island. We are on the helicopter to get there right now. His name is claymore. My name is Katana. And yours is.. Calvary, I replied. Mihu said, man, we sound fierce together. Claymore, Katana and Calvary. Then I heard a thud. We're here, mihu said. Ribular island, at last. Chapter 4 My First Battle We first had to go through something called registration. It was weird. We had some lady pop up and ask us are names. I was terrified, so I hid in the corner although that would've never work because I am 8 foot 10. She forced us though, so I eventually squeaked out Calvary. Then, we walked out into a arena. And then I was released. Apparently I was last. The crowd gasped at my huge size. Then a huge booming voice said, down on the sands for the Krona Bites, we have Katana the Mihu! The crowd roared in approval. Also with Katana, we have Claymore the Blitzgon! More cheering. And last but certainly not least, we have Calvary the Giant U-Raptor! The crowd roared and cheered so much my ears rung. On the other team, the Stygi Rams, we have Lantern the F-Raptor! More cheering. Then, Spider Crab the Futabi! And last, Leech the Breme! And then, the battle began. Chapter 5 The Battle Of Firestorm